hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Danula Planetwide Cyclone Season
The basin While the season is planetwide, all activity occurs in one ocean. The seasons use the Lucarius Wind Scale, with categories 1 - 9 The seasons officially run from June 1st to December 1st. However the most active season ran from June 3rd, 2017 to June 2nd, 2018 The season There is currently one storm active. Lucarius Wind Scale (LWS) Tropical Depression: Under 39 mph(> 33.9 kn) Tropical Storm: 40-54 mph(34.8-46.9 kn) Severe Tropical Storm: 55-69 mph(47.8-60.0 kn) C1 Tropical Cyclone: 70-84 mph(60.8-73.0 kn) C2 Tropical Cyclone: 85-99 mph(73.9-86.0 kn) C3 Tropical Cyclone; 100-119 mph(86.9-103.4 kn) C4 Severe Cyclone: 120-134 mph(104.3-116.4 kn) C5 Severe Cyclone: 135-149 mph(117.3-129.5 kn) C6 Severe Cyclone: 150-169 mph(130.3-146.9 kn) C7 Severe Cyclone: 170-189 mph(147.7-164.2 kn) C8 Severe Cyclone: 190-199 mph(165.1-172.9 kn) C9 Severe Cyclone: 200-224 mph(173.8-194.7 kn) Season timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/2018 till:28/06/2018 color:C1 text:Anguilla from:28/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TD text:SD 02 from:28/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TS text:Barthelemy from:02/07/2018 till:05/07/2018 color:TS text:Caroline from:03/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:C3 text:Daniel from:15/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:C2 text:Emilia from:17/07/2018 till:22/07/2018 color:C2 text:Frederic barset:break from:18/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:TD text: barset:break from:22/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:STS text:Gertrude from:25/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:STS text:Harvey from:31/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:STS text:Irene from:02/08/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:C2 text:Jose bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Lucarius Wind Scale(LWS)" Seasonal forecasts Hurricane Anguilla Anguilla formed on 16:00 GMT June 22nd as Tropical Depression 01. The DWFC began tracking it on 18:00 GMT. Within 2 hours of the first advisory it intensified into a Tropical Storm. At 24:00 GMT it had winds of 45 mph. At 12:00 GMT June 23rd it reached 55 mph intensity and Severe Tropical Storm status. At 18:00 GMT it's intensity reached 60 mph and first warnings were issued. It peaked at 70 mph and 989 milibars on 18:00 GMT June 24th. The storm held Cat 1 intensity for 24 hours. It weakened to STS status by 24:00 GMT June 25th. At 12:00 GMT June 26th it was a minimal STS. Within 6 hours it weakened below STS intensity. Between 12:00 and 18:00 GMT June 27th it turned Post - Tropical. By 24:00 GMT it weakened to TD intensity. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT June 28th. It made no landfalls. It caused no damage or fatalities. Subtropical Depression Two It formed at 06:00 GMT June 28th. It peaked at 18:00 GMT. It turned Post - Tropical by 24:00 GMT. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT June 29th. It caused no damage or fatalities. Tropical Storm Barthelemy It formed at 12:00 GMT June 28th. it reached TS intensity on 18:00 GMT. It peaked at landfall as a 45 mph 1003 mbar TS at 24:00 GMT. It dissipated at 12:00 GMT June 29th. It caused at least 20 million dollars of damages and caused at least 3 fatalities. Tropical Storm Caroline It formed at 18:00 GMT July 2nd. It reached TS status at 12:00 GMT July 3rd. It peaked at landfall as a 50 mph 1001 mbar TS at 24:00 GMT July 3rd. It weakened below TS status at 12:00 GMT July 4th. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT July 5th. It caused at least 15 million dollars of damages and caused at least 3 fatalities. Hurricane Daniel It formed at 18:00 GMT July 3rd. It intensified steadily at 5 miles per hour / 6 hours, and reached TS intensity at 24:00 GMT. It reached STS status at 18:00 GMT July 4th. It reached hurricane status at 12:00 GMT July 5th. It reached Cat 2 status at 06:00 GMT July 6th. It became a 100 mph Cat 3 Major at 24:00 GMT July 6th. It peaked as a 115 mph 964 mbar Cat 3 at 18:00 GMT July 7th. It landfalled at 18:00 GMT July 10th as a minimal Cat 3. It made two other landfalls, one as a Cat 1 and one as a TS. It dissipated at 18:00 GMT July 14th. It caused at least 4 billion dollars of damages and caused at least 81 fatality. Hurricane Emilia It formed at 18:00 GMT July 15th. It reached TS intensity within 6 hours. It took 18 hours for it to become an STS. It became a Cat 1 at 12:00 GMT July 17th. It peaked as a 85 mph 983 mbar Cat 2 at 06:00 GMT July 18th. It weakened below Cat 1 status at 06:00 GMT July 20th. It dissipated at 18:00 GMT July 20th. It caused at least 10 million dollars of damages and caused at least 1 fatality. Hurricane Frederic It formed at 18:00 GMT July 17th. It intensified to STS intensity at 18:00 GMT July 18th. It peaked at 18:00 GMT July 19th. It weakened below Cat 1 status at 24:00 GMT July 20th. It dissipated at 18:00 GMT July 22nd as a 35 mph TD. It caused no damage or fatalities Severe Tropical Storm Gertrude It formed at 18:00 GMT July 18th. It peaked for the first time at 18:00 GMT July 19th. It dissipated for the first time at 18:00 GMT July 20th. It regenerated at 18:00 GMT July 22nd. It reached TS intensity at 12:00 GMT July 23rd. It peaked for the second time at landfall (05:00 GMT July 24th) as a 55 mph STS. It dissipated at 06:00 GMT July 25th. It caused less than 1 million in damage and no fatalities. Severe Tropical Storm Harvey It formed at 12:00 GMT July 25th. It intensified to TS intensity at 18:00 GMT July 25th. It made landfall as a 60 mph STS. It dissipated at 18:00 GMT July 28th. A total of 2 million were evacuated, because rainfall totals over the city could reached over 250 inches (6350 milimetres) causing catastrophic flooding. It caused over 150 billion dollars of damages and 40 fatalities. Severe Tropical Storm Irene It formed at 06:00 GMT July 31st. It intensified to TS intensity at 18:00 GMT July 31st. It intensified to STS status at 12:00 GMT August 1st. It made landfall at 24:00 GMT August 1st as a 65 mph STS. It dissipated at 18:00 GMT August 2nd. It caused no damage or fatalities. Hurricane Jose It formed at 18:00 GMT August 2nd. It reached TS intensity 12 hours later. It became a STS at 18:00 GMT August 3rd. It rapidly intensified, and became a hurricane 6 hours later. It intensified by 40 mph in 12 hours. It's expected to reach 130 mph intensity at 18:00 GMT August 4th, and will peak at 150 mph 12 hours later. Storm names # Anguilla (used) # Barthelemy (used) # Caroline (used) # Daniel (used) # Emilia (used) # Frederic (used) # Gertrude (used) # Harvey (used) # Irene (used) # Jose (active) # Katherine # Lenny # Margharet # Nathan # Opal # Philippe # Rita # Stan # Tammy # Vince # Whitney On the 14th of July, one country sent a representative to the WMO to retire the name Daniel. On the 15th there was one more. On the 31st of July one country asked for the retirement of Harvey. If the names are retired, it will be announced at June 1st 2019.Category:Fictional basins Category:Live Seasons